1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ion beam tooling; more specifically, it relates to an apparatus for bombarding or implanting ions in a substrate.
2. Background of the Invention
Fabrication of modern semiconductors utilize ion beam bombardment of charged species into a substrate to introduce impurities into the substrate in a very precise and controllable way. However, ion beam bombardment tools can generate foreign materials as particles or films that can contaminate the substrate being fabricated as well the ion bombardment. This can lead to poor quality product or yield loss or both. Therefore, there is a need for reducing foreign material contamination of substrates in ion beam systems.